Ayo Melihat Laut Bersama
by nakashima eru
Summary: Dalam mimpiku kenapa kau selalu menjauh, Armin? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk melihat laut bersama?


**Ayo Melihat Laut Bersama**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** _Hajime Isayama_

 **Rate K+**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk Armin Arlert**

 **Oneshot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o** **Оo**

Tidak.

Oh, tidak.

Batu-batu besar sudah menghantam hampir seluruh bangunan. Sekolah kami hancur. Pasar hancur. Balai kota hancur. Rumah para cecunguk yang suka mengolok-olokku juga hancur. Bahkan kulihat tubuh ayah mereka hancur tertimpa reruntuhan rumah.

"Mikasa!" sial. Gadis itu terus lari berlawanan dengan arah menuju rumah kami.

"Mikasa! Tunggu! Apa kau terlalu panik sampai lupa arah rumah kita?!" aku harus menarik syalnya dari belakang agar dia mau mendengarku.

"Kenapa harus pulang ke rumah? Rumah kita sudah hancur, Eren." Akhirnya dia bicara.

"Hah?! Kita kan belum melihatnya setelah serangan raksasa kolosal barusan! Lalu ibu—"

"Ibumu sudah dimakan raksasa." Gadis itu mengatakannya dengan tanpa emosi.

"Apa kau bilang?!" aku menarik syalnya lagi, kali ini dari depan hingga tubuhnya terangkat.

"Ayo ke rumah Armin. Dia perlu bantuan." Hanya dengan memegang tanganku ia menghentikan ancamanku padanya. Sungguh gadis yang kuat seakan ia mempunyai tenaga dalam yang luar biasa.

Aku tidak menjawabnya tapi ia langsung menarik lenganku dan berlari semakin menjauhi arah rumah. Kamipun semakin dekat dengan rumah Armin. Beberapa rumah tetanganya telah hancur dengan para penghuninya yang juga hancur di dalamnya.

"Armin!" aku berteriak pada anak ringkih berambut pirang yang sedang mencoba mengangkat atap rumah yang kini menimpa seorang kakek tua di bawahnya.

Tunggu.

Ibu.

Aku pernah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya. Bukan kakek Armin yang tertimpa atap. Tapi ibuku. Dan atap ini adalah atap rumahku. Kami berada di rumahku. Tapi kenapa?

"Eren! Awas!" Mikasa menarik tubuhku tiba-tiba. Ia melemparku menjauh dari reruntuhan rumah kami.

"Tidak! Armin!" tubuh kakek Armin berubah menjadi raksasa dan langsung memegang tubuh cucunya dengan tangan besarnya.

"Mikasa lepaskan! Kita harus menolong Armin! Mikasa!" aku terus memukul-mukul punggung Mikasa yang tetap lari dengan menggendongku menjauh. Namun ia tetap diam tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

Kusaksikan tubuh Armin diremas hingga darahnya menghambur bagai hujan. Tubuh ringkih Armin terlihat sama sekali tidak berdaya pertanda ia sudah meninggal.

Armin.

Meninggal?

Dia bahkan belum melihat laut.

"ARMIIIINNNNN!" Serentak dengan teriakanku padanya ia dimakan raksasa.

"….ren."

"Eren…Eren!"

Ah, Mikasa. Hanya mimpi, ya. Syukurlah.

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

"Iya."

"Ini, minumlah." Mikasa memang selalu baik padaku. Ia membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk dan mengambilkanku air agar aku tenang.

"Dimana Armin?" aku segera bertanya memastikan hanya untuk jaga-jaga.

"Dia tidur di situ. Ada apa?" Mikasa menunjuk tubuh Armin yang meringkuk bergulung selimut di tempat tidur sampingku. Aku sangat lega melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ngantuk sekali." Bahkan kali ini aku juga merasakan sakit kepala yang semakin hebat.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah kembali." Mikasa membantu merebahkan tubuhku di kasur.

"Eren!"

"Eh?!"

"Ayo kita keluar dinding sekarang!" suara Armin.

"Armin?! Kau sudah bangun?!" Armin sudah berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidurku. Ia menyingkap selimutku dengan penuh semangat. Mata birunya bahkan berkilauan.

"Mikasa!" aku menengok ke arah Mikasa mencoba meminta penjelasan darinya kenapa ini sangat tiba-tiba. Namun yang kudapati adalah Mikasa yang sudah siap dengan tas besar dan entah kenapa aku tahu kalau isinya adalah perbekalan perjalanan jauh kami bertiga.

"Ayo Eren, jangan buang-buang waktu!" Armin menarik lenganku keluar rumah dan Mikasa mengikuti di belakang. Aku baru sadar bahwa waktu saat ini adalah fajar. Toko-toko belum ada yang buka sedangkan semua rumah masih tertutup pintu dan jendelanya.

Kami terus berlari hingga mencapai tepi sungai. Kulihat sebuah balon udara besar dengan api yang membara di mesin pemanasnya. Balon yang sudah siap kami gunakan untuk terbang.

"Siapa yang telah menyiapkan balon besar ini? Kenapa bisa tidak ketahuan polisi militer?" aku bertanya pada Armin.

"Kau tidak ingat, Eren? Kita bertiga yang menyiapkannya." Sambil menjelaskan asal muasal balon besar ini Armin dan Mikasa membantuku naik di keranjang balon.

"Baiklah, kita sudah siap terbang. Dunia luar sudah menanti. Ayo kita menuju lautan!" Armin memimpin sorak kami bertiga.

"YEAAAHHH!" Kami bertiga bersorak bersama.

DOR!

Suara tembakan. Aku yakin berasal dari polisi militer.

Tak lama kemudian tubuh Armin limbung ke belakang.

"Armin!" aku berusaha menangkapnya secepat yang kubisa.

Namun Armin telah jatuh dari balon. Aku tidak bisa meraihnya.

"ARMIIIIIINNNNN!"

"…ren!"

"Eren! Eren!"

Ah, lagi-lagi hanya mimpi. Tapi syukurlah.

"Eren aku tahu kau baru saja mimpi buruk, tapi kita harus cepat!" Mikasa menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak jelas padaku.

"A-ada apa, sih?!"

"Instruktur Keith Shadis memberi himbauan dadakan pada kita untuk latihan _3D_ _Maneuver Gear_." Kini Armin yang memberi penjelasan kepadaku.

"Armin! Aku sangat bersyukur kau masih hidup!" aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku, bahkan aku sampai mencoba memeluknya karena entah kenapa aku sangat merindukannya namun gagal karena ia telah lari menuju dinding. Aku merasakan suatu penyesalan yang sangat besar karena tidak bisa menggapai tubuhnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Bukankah ini masih malam? Kenapa kita harus latihan _3D Maneuver Gear_ di malam hari?"

"Bodoh! Kau masih belum bangun juga ya monyet! Saat ini adalah tengah hari yang sangat panas!" Jean yang ternyata satu ruangan dengan kami berteriak-teriak memarahiku. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini tidak ada emosi apapun saat aku mendengar teriakannya.

Kamipun segera berhamburan menuju dinding. Aku terbang dengan _3D Maneuver Gearku_ dengan cepat dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lain. Aku semakin bersemangat karena Armin, Mikasa dan teman-teman lainnya bahkan Jean sudah berada di sana.

"Hup!" aku sangat senang bisa mendaratkan kakiku di atas dinding dengan sempurna tanpa sempat jatuh seperti Jean barusan.

HYUUUUSSSSSHHHHHHH

"Semuanya! Hati-hati ada angin yang sangat kencang!" Jean berteriak tapi kali ini teriakan yang bermanfaat.

HYUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHHH

WWHHUUUOOOOOOOSSSHHHHHH

"Sial! Anginnya semakin kencang!" kami semua bersiap turun dari dinding. Aku berlari menuju tepi dinding dengan hati-hati agar tidak terseret angin dan saat itu sesuatu menyalipku dengan sangat cepat. Sesuatu yang terseret angin.

"UWAAAAAA!" Sesuatu itu berteriak dan itu membuatku sadar bahwa itu adalah Armin yang sedang terseret angin.

"Oh, tidak." Aku menyaksikan Armin terseret di udara dan semakin jauh dari dinding.

"ARMIIIINNNNNNN!" Tanpa sempat menancapkan tali _3D Maneuver Gear_ -nya, Armin jatuh bebas ke tanah. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali dan kubangan darah merah nan segar melingkupinya.

Tidak lagi, apa ini mimpi lagi?

Kenapa?

"…ren!"

"Eren! Eren! Bangun!"

"Aku mohon! Bangunlah! Kau harus menutup lubangnya!"

"Jangan tertidur Eren! Angkat batu itu dan tutup lubangnya!"

Ah, suara Armin. Aku senang mendengarnya. Bicaralah lagi Armin. Perdengarkan lagi suaramu padaku.

"…."

"…."

Kenapa?

"…."

Kenapa berhenti bicara?

"…."

Kenapa kau tidak bicara lagi Armin?

"…."

Kenapa aku sangat takut saat kau tidak bicara lagi Armin? Kumohon bicaralah padaku!

Armin? Armin?! ARMIN!

.

.

.

"Mikasa?"

"Kau sudah sadar, Eren?"

"Iya. Kenapa, mereka berkumpul di sana?" dengan mataku yang masih buram untuk melihat namun aku dapat memastikan bahwa ada Jean, Sasha, Connie dan yang lain tengah mengerumuni sesuatu.

"Mereka mengerumuni mayat Armin." Mikasa menjawabku dengan tanpa emosi di wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa dia—"

"Kau telah memakan sebagian tubuh Armin di luar kesadaranmu, Eren."

"TI-TIDAAAAKKKKKK!"

"…ren!"

"Bangun Eren!"

"HAH?!" Kali ini aku terbangun dengan sangat terkejut dan ketakutan.

Namun apa aku benar-benar telah bangun?

"Eren! Syukurlah kau telah bangun! Sekarang ayo kita ke pantai!"

"ARMIN!" Aku berteriak kepadanya tak peduli apakah dia ketakutan dengan teriakanku atau apa dan aku langsung memeluknya erat. Kali ini langsung Armin yang membangunkanku. Aku tidak ingin pelukanku kali ini lepas. Aku terus meremas tubuhnya.

"E-Eren, sakit!"

"ARMIN!"

"ARMIN! ARMIN!"

"ARMIN! ARMIN! ARMIN!"

"EREN!" suara Mikasa?

"HAH!" Kali ini aku membuka mata. Lagi.

"Armin?" aku menengok ke kanan-kiri dengan putus asa mencari keberadaan Armin.

"Armin telah gugur sebagai pahlawan. Huhuhu." Connie menangis tersedu-sedu. Di hadapannya terbaring sosok yang terbakar. Ya. Itulah Armin.

"Setelah berhasil menangkap Berthold kau tiba-tiba tidak sadar. Dan selama tidak sadar kau terus meneriakkan nama Armin. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Eren?" Mikasa memegang pundakku, menatap mataku dalam-dalam mencoba memastikan kondisiku. Namun aku hanya diam.

Dan aku tahu inilah saat aku terbangun dengan sebenarnya. Kami sedang bertempur melawan raksasa kolosal dan armor di Shinganshina.

Lalu Armin telah gugur demi kedamaian umat manusia.

' _Lihatlah laut demi diriku'_

"Armin?"

Apakah baru saja aku mendengar bisikannya?

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?" sepertinya Mikasa terus menghawatirkanku.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, Mikasa. Ayo setelah ini kita melihat laut bertiga."

"Iya."

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA**


End file.
